Period Problems
by xxMendixx
Summary: Haruhi has "Aunt Flow" visiting her, and isn't feeling too well. Lucky thing she has Tamaki to help her feel better! A short TamaXHaru drabble
1. Chapter 1

**I really wish I had a boyfriend as sweet as Tamaki . Well enjoy this short drabble! **

* * *

*Incoming Message*

From: Tamaki Suoh

To: Haruhi Fujioka

"Haru~hiiiiii!" You wanna go to the beach with meee? :D :) ;)"

*Sent Message*

To: Tamaki Suoh

From: Haruhi Fujioka

"HECK NO. Stop texting me, idiot!"

*Incoming Message*

From: Tamaki Suoh

To: Haruhi Fujioka

"But Haruhi, it's so beautiful outside. :)"

*Sent Message*

To: Tamaki Suoh

From: Haruhi Fujioka

"I'm going to block you soon! Quit F*%=•¥# texting me! I hate you!"

*Incoming Message*

From: Tamaki Suoh

To: Haruhi Fujioka

"T.T Ouch... Period?

*Sent Message*

To: Tamaki Suoh

From: Haruhi Fujioka

"...Yes..."

*Incoming Message*

From: Tamaki Suoh

To: Haruhi Fujioka

"I'll be right over with chocolate, blankets, and anime."

*Sent Message*

To: Tamaki Suoh

From: Haruhi Fujioka

"This is why I love you... But can you bring some fancy tuna over too?"

*Incoming Message*

From: Tamaki Suoh

To: Haruhi Fujioka

"Of course. I love you too, honey 3"

In five minutes flat, Tamaki burst through the door.

"Haruhi!"

Haruhi was curled up on the couch, starting to cry. Tamaki's eyes widened as he began to run up to her.

"I didn't mean to scare you! I'm so sorry, baby," he said, hugging her tightly.

Haruhi threw her arms around him and sobbed into his chest. "It's not your fault," she sniffled. "I'm just really happy you're here... Why am I crying so much?!"

Tamaki crawled up on the couch and continued to hold her tightly, laughing quietly. "Your hormones are just acting up. But it's okay, you can cry all you want. How are you feeling?"

Haruhi lifted her head and looked into Tamaki's purple eyes, and said, "Like I want to punch you for embarrassing me and kiss you for being here."

"Eheh," Tamaki nervously chuckled, not wanting to provoke Haruhi in anyway. "Are you cold? You're all curled up."

Haruhi nodded. "A little."

Tamaki stopped hugging her for a quick second to drape his navy blue, Ouran hoodie around her shoulders, then went back to embracing her.

Haruhi smiled and snuggled into him, running her fingers over the Ouran High School logo on the jacket. "I didn't know you guys make these."

"One of the perks of being the chairman's son. You get free jackets," Tamaki said, laughing.

Haruhi laughed and wiped at her eyes. "You're such an idiot... I'm going to ah... 'Change'."

Tamaki made a weird face then kissed her forehead and squeezed her tightly before letting her go. Once she was gone, he got up from the couch, popped in the anime, 'Say "I Love You"' into the dvd player then plopped back on the couch, digging through his bag.

"Aha, found it," He said.

"Found what?" Haruhi asked from behind. She walked around the couch and sat right next to Tamaki.

Tamaki opened up the bento box he held and raised the chopsticks to Haruhi's mouth. "Say ahh."

Haruhi opened her mouth, and accepted being fed by her boyfriend. "I loooove fancy tuna,~" she moaned.

Tamaki smiled and held her hand. The two of them watched "Say I Love You" and ate some chocolate snacks (To help with Haruhi's cramps) Then had 'I love you fights'

"I love you, Haruhi."

"I love you more."

"Well I love you most."

"Nuh-Uh."

"Yuh-huh."

"I love you more than fancy tuna."

"Thats a lot..."

"You bet it is."

"Well I love you more than being the Center of attention."

"Even more than sparkling excessively in front of girls?"

"Yep."

They went on and on until Haruhi fell asleep.

She was snuggled up against Tamaki's side, sleeping peacefully with Tamaki's hoodie on her, zipped up for warmth.

"I love you to the moon and back," Tamaki whispered into Haruhi's ear before falling asleep himself.

~The next week at the Host Club room~

"Nrgh..." Haruhi winced.

"Haruhi, are you okay? Do you need to sit down?" Tamaki panicked.

"I'm alright..." Haruhi lied.

"No you're not," Tamaki said, hugging her from behind.

"Why is Tama-Chan and Haru-Chan acting like a newly wed couple?" Honey asked.

"Yeah, and what's with those cuts on your face boss?" Hikaru and Kaoru chimed in together.

"Ranka found me and Haruhi sleeping together on the couch, so..."

"Oooooohhhhh~"


	2. Period Problems Part 2

**Well apparently... You guys liked my one shot... So I decided to make it a two-shot. Maybe three, I don't know. But thanks for all the support (I seriously freak out when ever I get a comment on my story XD)! eNJOY!**

* * *

School was done for the day and everyone soon left the building. The only ones there were Mori, Kyoya, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, and Haruhi. They were all gathered in the club room, talking, eating snacks, or yelling at the twins to stop with their twincest shtick.

Until Haruhi suddenly burst out in tears.

"Haruhi!" They all exclaimed together, surprised and worried. Tamaki looked the most worried. He threw his arms around her and cooed to her gently,

"Shh, it's okay... What happened, my dear?"

The group exchanged looks, wondering why Haruhi hasn't flung Tamaki across the room yet. Instead, she curled up in his arms and hid her face in his chest until she stopped crying. Once she calmed herself down, she whispered something into Tamaki's ear and ducked back into his chest to hide.

Tamaki nodded and combed his fingers through her hair, mouthing something to Kyoya.

"Of course," Kyoya said, fixing his glasses with a somewhat concerned, slash sly grin on his face. He stood up and looked through his bag.

Meanwhile, Honey jumped out of Mori's lap and dashed to Haruhi, sprinkling treats at her feet.

"Haru-Chan! Chocolate can help! You'll feel better, I promise!" He said, sorting out all of the candy and giving her the ones with chocolate in them.

Mori added in a agreeing grunt and tossed her a bag of blueberries from his lunch bag.

"You need lots of antioxidants at this time too."

The twins stared at him in amazement. That's the most they ever heard Mori say in one sentence.

Kyoya returned with a cup of some red, sweet-smelling liquid and handed it to Haruhi. Kyoya actually had kept this in his bag since Haruhi joined the host club. Y'know, just in case any pms symtoms start popping up during club hours... Because giving out refunds are a pain just because a certain host isn't feeling to happy that day... Yeah right, forget that theory! Kyoya really does have a soft side, and wanted to make sure Haruhi is feeling well at all times!

"Drink this, it'll help you feel better," Kyoya said, quietly. Almost as a mother cooing to her daughter.

Haruhi nodded and sipped at it, looking up at Kyoya with pitiful eyes, saying, "Is it really that obvious?"

Kaoru finally got it and nodded, walking up to Haruhi, taking her empty cup and holding out his hand.

"C'mere, and tell me where you're cramping," He said, in his cute, Innocent, uke voice.

Haruhi took his hand and stood up, whimpering as she pointed to all the places she was hurting.

Kaoru, ever so gently, bent Haruhi to stretch her and massaged her a bit, then took both of her hands.

"Better?" He asked.

"Much... Thank you..." Haruhi mumbled, feeling embarrassed that all of the boys knew what was going on and trying to help her. All except one.

"Uhh, what's up with Haruhi? Am I the only one that doesn't know?" Hikaru asked, scratching his head and looking at his brother funny. Kaoru bent over and whispered to Hikaru, but he still didn't seem to get it.

"Wha... A period? Like the little dot you put at the end of a sentence? I don't get it... How can Haruhi be on one?"

The whole club laughed, including Haruhi. Hearing Haruhi laugh made everyone smile. The club room echoed with laughter and hoots.

"Thats what you get for writing love letters to me instead of paying attention in heath class, my dear brother," Karou remarked.


End file.
